There are situations in which sipes are formed on tires. Sipes typically have groove widths that are not greater than 2 mm. Sipes are formed to improve driveability on wet road surfaces and on road surfaces on which there is ice and/or snow.
There are situations in which a sipe at a tire is formed by a sipe blade and a cast projecting region extending along a tread molding surface from an end of the sipe blade. Typically, the sipe blade comprises stainless steel, and the cast projecting region comprises aluminum alloy.